


Best days of our lives?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean is sent back in time and doesn't remember his high school going there this way. When he meets a familiar friend, he knows somethings up.





	Best days of our lives?

"Dean!" a voice frantically called to him. Dean groaned and reached under his pillow for him gun and spun around when he realized it wasn't there. "Dean, your gonna be fucking late. Get the hell up!" 

"Dad? Where am I? How the hell are you-" John shot his head up at Dean. 

"Don't use that language. Get your ass up your gonna be late for school." he pulled Deans blanket away and walked towards the door. "Sammy just got in the shower so your going without one this morning." John called as he walked out the door. 

Dean sat wide eyed and then remembered what he was doing. He jumped up and looked at the clothes in his room. He grabbed a flannel and a pair of jeans. He looked at the converse sitting in his room and groaned. "Why couldn't it be boots?" Dean cried. 

He was terrified of what was going on but, he knew how strong his dad was and didn't want to be on his bad side. No matter where he was. "Honey! I'm driving you to school." Dean shot his head up at the sound of his moms voice. He grabbed the phone off the bedside table and the bad sitting by the door and ran downstairs. 

He flung the bag over his shoulders and shoved his phone in his pocket and looked at his mom standing there. "Mom!" he all but sighed. He ran over and threw his arms around her as she giggled. 

"Did you get into your dads stash?" she joked. "You better not be drunk." she patted him on the back and he squeezed even more. 

"No. I'm just excited to see you." He said laughing. She patted him on the back again and Dean let go. "Just one question. What day is it?" hid mom tilted her head. 

"It's Friday." she said. Dean shook his head and looked down at his shoes. He looked back up at his moms confused face. 

"No, what day. Like, month, year, day." he asked again. This time his moms face got even more confused. 

"January 25, 2019." she said. Dean had a confused expression now. 

"So I'm 40 and going to high school?" dean asked. Mary wipe her face with her hand. 

"Dean, your 15, you were born in 2004. Are you sure you aren't high or something." she asked. 

"Mary! He's gotta go!" John yelled. His mom grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door. They got in the car and she sped off. 

Dean sat in the car starring at his phone. "Dean, about this morning. Are you okay?" she asked. Dean went to his contacts and scrolled through. 

"Cas." he said. Mary looked at him. 

"Yeah, Castiel. What about him?" she asked. Dean looks up at her. 

"Castiel! Does he go to school with me?" he asked. Mary pulled into the school. 

"You tell me." she pointed at a kid and Dean turned to see him standing there. "Don't act this way around your teachers Dean." she said. 

Dean darted out of the car and over to him. He held a confused expression and was looking around. "Cas!" he said. Case turned around and jumped at the sight of him. 

"Dean! What the hell!" he yelled. Dean ran over and gave him a hug. "What going on. I was in heaven and now I'm here." he whispered. 

"I don't know man. I went to sleep in the bunker and now I'm in this messed up fucking world." dean said. 

"Hey fags! Get a hold of yourselves." someone yelled. Dean turned to the buff kid standing there and glared at him. "What are you going to do about it?" another one yelled. Dean didn't know what made him do it, rage, maybe he just needed to punch something. But he ran over and punched the guy in the stomach and then kicked them in the balls. All the others came over and started kicking at Dean as a crowd gathered. Cas ran over and kicks the five other guys. 

"Oh shit! Castiel isn't just a nerd!" a girl yelled. "That was hot!" another one yelled. "He has a boyfriend!" her friend yelled. Cas helped Dean up and they fought of the others together. 

Dean and Cas down the hallway as girls stared and winked at them. "Hey cutie." a girl said. The girl next to her hit her. "What, Dean knows I'm jus' playin' around." the girl said. 

Another girl ran up to them and pulled them into a room. "Oh god! Dean, Cas are you okay!" she said. They sat on a chair as she ran around the room. "Mr. Coerly! I need a first aid kit!" she said. A man ran with ground hair and a stubbel who looked to be in his twenties ran around the room. 

"Becca, it's in the cabinet. I need to get water." he said. Becca ran back over with a first aid kit and Mr. Coerly ran over with a bowl of water. "Boys, this is the 3rd time this week. Your not as beaten up but your hand look like they have been through hell and back." the teacher said. 

"Yeah, Dean you have bruises all over." Becca said. She grabbed Deans shirt and started unbuttoning it. 

"Woah! There is people in the room. I don't want to make it awkward." Dean said. Becca stopped and looked up at him. 

"We do this every day. How is this weird?" she said. 

"It's just, Cas is in the room. Wouldn't want to make him uncomfortable." Dean said. She tilted her head. 

"Your boyfriend? What did you suffer a concussion while you were getting your ass beat." she continued to unbutton his shirt. Cas and Dean both stared at each other. 

She touched around on his stomach and the pain made him look away. "Shit, what the fuck are you doing." Dean hissed. Cas put his hand on Dean's bare back and started rubbing in circles. 

"Feeling around. Making sure you didn't break a rib." she said. Dean hissed again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shit Dean! Third time this week. I knew I should have raised you better. Going around and likin' boys was bound to get you in trouble." John said. Dean pulled away from him. 

"What us that suppose to mean?" Dean asked. John out his hand on his face and looked over at Mary. She put her hands up in surrender. 

"Just, I'm sorry." he said. Dean ran upstairs and closed his door. He didn't even know why he was angry at his dad. It's not like this was real. 

"Dean? Are you okay." Cas asked. Dean looked up and sighed. 

"I dont even know why im mad." he said. "It's not like their real, or any of that. Sure as hell felt real though." Dean said. Cas walked over and sat next to him on the bed. "It's just, I want to get back home, get back to Sammy and the real mom and Jack." dean said. "Yeah, me too. We're not gonna figure anything out here." he got up and walked to the door. "We can go to a library somewhere." he said. "Yeah okay." they both walked downstairs and towards the door. "Where do you think your going?" his dad asked. Dean turned around and sighed. His father was coming towards him with a look of hate and anger. "Not after today. Neither of you are going anywhere together."

**Author's Note:**

> This is not finished but I'm tired and I'm going to sleep.


End file.
